So Kiss Me and Smile for Me, Tell me that You'll W
by KJFlygirl87
Summary: A crossover between JAG and Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye along with my own characters. Harm, Mac, Sue, and Jack, plus a few others go undercover to penetrate a Russian mob group dealing with stolen children. HarmMac, JackSue, OtherOther


**Title: **So Kiss Me and Smile for Me, Tell Me that You'll Wait for Me

**Author: **Kirsten, 

**Summary: **A cross-over between Sue Thomas F.B.Eye, JAG, and my own characters. They all must work together to track down Russian Mob members.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the JAG characters, Sue Thomas F.B.Eye characters but I do own Julia, Andy, Shadow and anyone you don't recognize.

**Chapter One: Our Only Hope**

Walking into the bullpen, I spot Harm, a coffee mug in his hand, and Bud by his side.

Jen comes up to me, "Ma'am, the general would like to see you now."

"I'll be there in a minute, Jen."

"Okay, ma'am." She says and comes to attention before leaving.

I open the hatch to my office and set my briefcase and cover on the chair. What could the general want right now?

I smile at Jen, who says, "He wants to see you now."

I knock on the hatch and go in when he calls, "Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"Good morning, Colonel. At ease."

"Thank you sir." I say, relaxing my stance.

"Now, Colonel, I just got a call from a Special Agent Hudson over at the F.B.I. who would like to see you."

"Why does the F.B.I. want me? It's usually the C.I.A."

"I have no clue, Colonel. But why don't you take Commander Rabb and head over there now. Just be back by noon."

"Yes sir."

"Check in with me after you get back. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." I say, coming to attention and turning on my heel to leave. Once I'm back out in the bullpen, I spot Harm in his office and walk over there.

"Knock, knock." I say.

"Hey Mac. Come on in."

"Thanks." I say, going into his office. It's just like him, the airplanes, and the law books all in a row and the neatness of his desk. "Someone at the F.B.I. wants me and Cresswell ordered you to come with me."

"So now the general thinks that you need an escort to the F.B.I.?

"Apparently so." I say and smile, "Meet me at the car in five minutes." I say before leaving his office.

Ten minutes later, as usual, we're heading towards D.C. Harm pulls into the parking lot and we then head up to Hudson's office after getting directions. I walk in to find a group of people busily working. I also see a golden retriever on the floor and I recognize it from somewhere.

A woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes comes up to me, "You must be Colonel Mackenzie."

"That's right."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Agent Williams. Jack, come here." She says, calling to a man with dark hair and a dark sweater on who is talking to a blonde haired agent.

"What's up Tara?"

"This is Colonel Mackenzie. Colonel, this is Special Agent Jack Hudson., who is in charge of this assignment."

"Nice to meet you, Colonel." He says, shaking my hand.

"You too, Agent Hudson. What assignment?"

"Colonel we need your help."

"Okay. And why exactly do you need my help?"

"Because you are one of the few female members of the military who can speak Russian and also knows about undercover work."

"I don't understand, Special Agent."

"We're trying to penetrate a Russian mob group that brings in stolen babies from Russia and Eastern Europe. Someone from the military is involved and we need your help."

"I take it that this someone is from the Navy or the Marines." I say, looking at Harm, who has a thoughtful look on his face.

"The Marines, actually." Agent Williams says.

"So what do you need me to do?" I ask.

"We need two things, actually. We need you to help us with the undercover work that we are doing as well as having someone go undercover with this Marine unit." Hudson says.

"Agent Hudson, I can't do both of those things."

"I know that you can't. We need you in the undercover work that we're doing but we also need someone who we can trust."

"I would be wiling to volunteer, Agent Hudson." Harm says.

"And you are?"

"Commander Harmon Rabb. I work with Colonel Mackenzie."

"Harm, you don't have to do this."

"It's nothing Mac. Besides, it's been a while since I've done undercover."

"Are you sure that you want to volunteer, Commander?"

"I'm sure, Agent Hudson."

"Good. Colonel?"

"May I have sometime to think about it?"

"Of course. We need your decision by tomorrow though."

"That's fine." I say.

"Thank you so much, Colonel." Hudson says, "It was so nice to meet you." He says, shaking my hand again.

"See you tomorrow, Agent Hudson." I say as Harm and I leave.

"Well that was interesting." Harm says, "You want to grab lunch before we head back to the office."

"Sure."

Harm pulls into a diner on the way back to JAG. We order what we want and I say, "How's Mattie?"

"Doing okay. She and her dad are getting along very well." He says, smiling wistfully.

"Isn't that what we wanted?"

"I guess so. I mean, I wanted her to have a relationship with her father but I also wanted to be her dad."

"You did the right thing, Harm."

"Thanks, Mac. You wouldn't like to have dinner with me tonight would you?"

"I would love that very much."

"Good. I'll cook. Come over, at say, 1800."

"I'll be there." I smile at him while the waitress brings us our food.

"Good morning guys." I say, getting my materials off my desk and putting them on the front table.

My class gets out their notebooks. Mary waves at me and I smile at her before pulling down the map of Russia. We begin talking about the expansion of Russia by Peter the Great.

Mary raises her hand and I nod at her and she begins to talk slowly. I listen to her and when she's done, I say, "Thank you Mary." While I'm signing the sign for 'thank you.'

I love teaching Russian history. But I do miss my job with the F.B.I. We get through Peter and I sigh as I sit down at my desk. Thank goodness it's Friday. I pack up my things and head out to my car.

Driving home, I sing along with the radio. My dog, Shadow, greets me at the door, "Hey girl." I say, rubbing her head. She whines and I head to my room to get changed for a run.

When I come back in from my run, I find Andy cooking and I come up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist, "Hey."

"Hey." He says, turning around to kiss me.

"You're home early."

"Yeah. We finally finished our case. Thank God. Tomorrow is paper work central, though"

"I'm glad. So we get the whole weekend to ourselves?"

"Yes."

"Good. That means we can spend the whole weekend during absolutely nothing."

"Don't you have things to do?" Andy says and smiles while stirring whatever's on the stove.

"They can wait." I say, grabbing plates and silverware to set the table. I come back to the kitchen and make a salad before feeding Shadow. I take a minute to study Andy. He's tall and well-built and I see his muscles move as he dumps the pasta out of the pot. The steam goes above his head and I watch as he shakes the water out of his curly dark hair.

We sit down and eat dinner. Twenty minutes later, my cell phone rings. I look at Andy and go answer it, "Hello?"

"Agent Hanover?"

"Yes." I say, motioning to Andy.

"This is Special Agent Jack Hudson from the F.B.I."

"What can I do for you, Agent Hudson?" I say, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen to write a note to Andy.

"I was wondering if you could come down to the Hoover Building tomorrow." He says.

I glance at Andy who motions for me to keep talking.

 "I have another job, Agent Hudson."

"I know that you do. Could you come in after you're done?"

"I won't be done until after four."

Andy comes over, writing a note along the way.

He holds it up and I read: He's an agent with the surveillance team at Hoover. I nod and turn back to Agent Hudson.

"That's fine."

"Do I need a lawyer?"

"Nope."

"Then may I bring a friend with me?"

 "Do you mean Agent Donovan?"

"Perhaps." I say, my eyes looking around. Andy looks at me with a question in his eyes and I just nod at him.

"If it is Donovan, than it's okay."

"I'll be there tomorrow at four."

"Good." Hudson says and hangs up. I put my phone away and look at Andy.

"What was that all about?" he asks, coming over to me and pulling me into a hug.

 I cling to him and whisper, "I have no clue."

"Sounds like you're going back to the F.B.I."

"I guess so." I say and sigh.

I watch as Jack hangs up the phone. I really do hope that Agent Williams is the piece that we need.

Jack notices me looking at him and he smiles, "Something wrong?"

"Nope. What did Agent Hanover say?"

"She's coming in tomorrow with her friend, an Agent Donovan." "That's good, right?"

 "Yes it is. Come on, Sue, let's go home." Jack says.

"I'm not done yet."

 "Aren't you hungry?" Jack signs to me.

I smile, "Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Chinese okay?"

"That's fine. As long as it's what Levi wants too." I look down at Levi who nods, "That's fine with him."

"Good." Jack says, getting up and coming over, "Let's go."

I turn of my computer and put Levi's lease on him.

We then head down the parking lot where Jack nudges me and says, "Where are we going?"

"Frankie's?"

"I thought you wanted Chinese." Jack says and smiles.

"I changed my mind." I say,

"So is Frankie's okay?" "That's fine."

Jack says, "Shall we walk?"

"I would love to walk." I say as we walk out of the parking garage and then down the street. It's so hard to read what people are saying with it's getting dark. I can't read people's lips but I just follow Jack to Frankie's where there's light.

The hostess seats us and hands us our menus. Jack puts his menu down and I look at him, "You already know what you want?"

"Bobby and I come here often."

"That would explain it. What's good?"

"If you like hamburgers then get the double-bacon cheeseburgers. If you don't, then I would recommend the chicken salad."

"The double bacon cheeseburger sounds good." I say and smile at him. We talk quietly until dinner comes and I sign something to Jack.

He looks at me and then signs, "What?"

I swallow, "I was trying to sign that we can sign while we eat."   
Jack laughs, "I didn't realize that."

"Well now you know." "Yes I do."

"Do you think that Agent Hanover and Colonel Mackenzie will take the job?"

"I hope so. They're our only hope left." He says, taking another bite.

**End Chapter One.**


End file.
